The past the present and the future
by katt's cat
Summary: The legacy of the kane women are to come full circle. A beloved member of the PV comunity dies.
1. Default Chapter

THE PAST THE PRESENT AND THE FEATURE Disclaimer: I do not own AMC or any of the character. If I did I would be here now. Please there is no need to sue me I' m not making any money of this This story takes place fifteen years from now . This makes Bianca 34, Maggie  
about 36, and their daughter fourteen.  
  
The days had turned into weeks and the weeks into months. It seem to be happening every so slowly at first but, nearly fifteen years had now passed since the night Michael Cambias set forth the events that had forever changed the lives of Pine Valley's numbered elite and most especially my aunt Bianca's. You see this was the night he raped her . It was also the night my cousin Jackie was conceived. It still seems like a lifetimes ago for all of them. At least that is what I heard my aunt Binks telling my mother just a few weeks ago. She also told my mother that neither she nor Maggie could image what either of their lives would have been like without their children, my three cousins fourteen-year-old Jackie and one year old twins Frankie and Kane.  
Man, am I glad that Kendall Hart finally realized what she really wanted in life. She finally decided that money was not it and was my grandmother's love, although almost as soon as she rejected Erica. Erica realized that Kendall was worthy of her love and it was not about the man who raped her. MY mother has never made any excuses for the things she did during this time in her life but we all know that as she had always known that love was she was really looking for. Someone who would love her for who she was all of it . A person who was not afraid to love her, for her . A person who was not too scared to show it . My mother found this happiness with none other than My father Ryan Lavery .They were married in late 2004 and have now have three children. My brother Christopher Alexander Lavery is only three then there is my nine-year-old sister Ryan Hart Lavery, Finally there is me Shanna Bianca Lavery. I am there sixteen-year-old daughter. The have had me since I was two weeks old and they adopted me when I was two. I have heard other adopted children say that they some how feel like they do not belong but, luckily I have never felt that way.  
MY grandmother's Erica Kane and yes I do have more stories about her than I can shake a stick. You know I have thought about writing a book about her scrects and selling it but then again I could do that. I know my grandmother is a strong woman. A woman who has found herself in some really unbelievable situations. A woman who has reinvented herself or rather tried too more times than anyone would care to believe. She gets hurt and she runs it is because of the pain and her own inferiority complex. I have seen it she somehow thinks she is not good enough she is too damaged for any one to really care and that goes back to the men in her life. It really went down hill for a while after the events of Christmas day of the 2005 . This was the day that Jackson Montgomery ,the man who was her every thing died the She never fully recovered but, then again not many people do . How well would you take to becoming a widow hours after getting married to the man who had held your heart and your essence for so many years. . . She had finally found her way back to Jackson when she lost it all to quickly I really think what made it even worse was the fact that she watch him get shot and watched him die. My grandmother Erica Kane now spends most of her time in her offices at Enchantment or visiting with her grandchildren and her daughters who are both now VP's of something . Erica had never lost her company but, she came close several times the most notable was when Michael tried to take it over. When aunt Bianca got control of Cambia Industries in Jackie's name as part of her inheritance from Alexander Cambis, her paternal Grandfather She gave grandmother complete control of her company. Grandmother was preparing to turn Enchantment fully over to my mom and my aunt Bianca but, she will do this' until her sixty -sixth birthday which is rapidly approaching  
Things for the Kane woman was looking pretty good we had turn our legacy into something great. We did' know it at the time but things were about to change. What was beginning to look like a cycle of violence was about to be carried out the women in our family was about to find all of us yet again. This time not one but four would suffer the wrath of this violence. Once again the all-powerful citizens of Pine Valley would have revenge on their minds . This was a case that would play out much as the case of Michael Cambias had all those years ago except this case would be solved , but, only with a twist to the who done it. 


	2. Kane genartion z

CHAPTER 2: A LITTLE MORE ABOUT THE Kane GENARATION Z  
  
Inside of classroom one twenty one at PVHS I sat in my desk starring at my cousin and best friend Jackie Stone. I still cannot believe how much of Grandmother there is in Jackie. It was obvious that I was staring at her.Mrs. Adams was about to call me down and I could see it as clear as day. This witch had not like me since I beat the hell out of her son . I pulled my eyes away from the brunette that was sitting just across the aisle from her Jackie was sleeping in class yet again. I still cannot that believe she fell asleep at least once a week and still managed to carry a 3.5 in the class. I guess that it's no wonder she's graduating next year at Just fifteen I also knew I could not stand to get into anymore trouble with my mother. It was just last week that I had been caught skipping school. This was not the first time ether. There was so much of Grandmother in the way that Jackie answered the questions that she'd been asked. There was more to it than that it was the feisty she seemed to have. It was the height too yeah, she is a tiny girl, shorter than grandmother by at least 3 inches. I still am in awe of how many of Grandmother's ways are in Jackie. Jackie might be Aunt Binky's daughter in looks but, she is a firecracker just like grandmother . The one who would test her standing about pretty much anything. In that she was her mother's daughter's but, there was something about her connection to my mother one as tight as the one I share with Aunt Binx..  
Aunt Binx is only one of two people who knows my secret, the only who knows about who I really am. The one I can talk to when I feel like nobody understands me. I also know that she will never Judge me for being gay. Jackie is also the only other person who does know that I am Gay and she has always stood by me. Aunt Binx's has been behind me from the beginning. She's the one has told me time after time it would be alright to come out. She was the one who went to when I really need someone I could trust and didn't want mom to know. I used to wonder why my mom was so close to Jackie until I found about the whole story a few weeks ago. Aunt Binx's rape had not been kept from us with who we are it would be pretty hard to do that but, the whole story was another thing all together. The things that had been kept from the press. I was pulled out of my thought by the ringing of the bell and heard my name being called. It was none other than Jackie herself " where were you back there." Jackie asked me? . " oh, no where I just got a little distracted, Jackie "How do you think mom and everybody would react if I came out?" I asked her "Where is this coming from" Jackie was questioning me so I told her the truth since we had always played it straight with each other. " I don't know I guess I am Just tried of hiding." she quietly told Jackie as they both walked down the hall. "Well' as far as the family I don't think you are going to have a Problem mom took care of that but I will not say that you are not going to shock people. I will not tell you that you are not going to face homophobic people because we both know you are." Jackie told her as they opened the car doors. " Do you really think it's going to be that bad" I asked. There were as many question as there ever were. I was now questioning both who I was and my choices. Jackie took a hold of her my hand and looked me in the eyes and told me to be honest with you it can be very bad when you run into people who just don't understand that love is love regardless of who you find it with." "Let's go to BJ's and get a cheeseburger before cheerleading practice" Jackie said as they got into the car. Little did either one of us know this would be the first time that that we would run into the man that would change our lives. We would bump into him while ordering our food. Things would soon change for both of us. Of course, we both knew there were sick people out there but somehow they did not think they would ever face these things personally. The reality was that we would face them and we would have to face them in the very near feature. John Neal, who had just been paroled for sex crimes would see both of us and in that instant we were to become his victims or so he said in open court. We had in that instant become targets for him . At the time, he did not know who we were. When he followed us to the school, he though he was just watching two girls. He told the jury that at the moment he did know that we were the daughters of Bianca Montgomery stone and Kendall Lavery, his real targets. His real target were our mother's. He wanted to make them pay for lying on him. He also wanted to make them pay for his death. Revenge for his friend for the way they had both teamed up to stick it to his best friend all those years ago. It was there fault that he would wound up dead. He would never had touched the little lesbian Bianca Montgomery or the two bitches Kane. He also said that when he saw us that day that he knew he had to calm down. He said that he wanted both of us then and there. He Knew that if he did what he wanted that day that it could blow his mission all to hell. He wasn't going to risk all of that not before the Kane woman got what was coming to them he told the jury. He told them of how he quietly watched as we got up throw our trash away and walked out. How He'd had thought he heard us say that we had cheerleading practice and decided to follow us and the way he watched us from afar still not realizing who we were. I remember that once we got to the parking lot we both looked at each other as we opened the doors and got into the car. " Did you see how that creepy dude in the Jeans and Tee shirt was watching us" we both asked at the same time ? It was just too strange but it was nothing . Chances are he thought he knew us." I can remember saying but still I had a feeling something was off about this man and I just could not shake it I just did not realize how off he was.. I also knew Jackie well enough to know that she had a bad feeling about it too. Little did either of us know that this man was following just a few cars behind us. He also told of how he pulled off the road and watched as we pull up in the school's parking lot and he was still there when we walked out. We had decided to get dressed at school since it would cut out the time issue. He told them that we came out that we looked like we were headed out to some fancy party or dinner. He said that he then, thought about it he'd read that there was a new product launch party at enchantment tonight but, that can't be it. He said that he argued with himself as to who we were, "They can't be the new generation of Kane woman. They must be the daughter's of somebody who works or LA Kane" He said that he had thought as he watched us leave the school 


	3. chapter3

We did not know he was following us but still we just could not get the guy at BJ's off our minds. Bianca walked by us stopping to talk to us briefly, about how they were enjoying the party. Both of us were enjoying our selves much more than we usually did but, that had more to do with the tequila sunrises and the martinis they were secretly mixing in Erica's apartment and drinking of course both of them knew that if our grandmother every found out we were drinking at all she would have a fit since Jackie did have a drinking problem from the time she was just thirteen years old. I on the other hand never made a moment of trouble and mom really did not mind me drinking once and a while as long as I had supervision and did not over do it. A couple of drinks and that was about it. It was all too different for Jackie. The whole family quietly watched out for Jackie to make sure she did not drink or if she did have the occasional drink to make sure, she did not over does it. Which is why I was with Jackie drinking with her in the first place. I had always thought there was more to why Jackie had been drinking so much the night she nearly killed herself alcohol poisoning. I knew more than she was saying and knew the reason was because she was catching hell because of who her parents were but, she would never told anybody because she knew that would hurt everybody involved. I also knew that Monday night AA was now a regular occurrence for Erica and her granddaughter sometimes. I myself would go just to support her grandmother and her best friend. I also knew that Jackie drank like a sailor on shore leave only when she was afraid of something or had something on her mind and by the time she had slammed her third shot of tequila in about as many minutes I knew there was something wrong but what was it. Erica walked through the door and saw them both . We both knew that we were in deep shit but, to both of our surprise Erica never did breathe a word of this to Bianca. Jackie was crying about all this and Erica who had some idea as to what was going on. She realized what the day was and looking into Jackie and my eyes she told them that they all fall down sometimes and she looked at Jackie as Jackie told us both "today's was the day I was conceived" I know what I am and today makes' me think about it . I am the result of rape. Damn it, how am I suppose to feel I am the result of a man forcing himself on my mother fifteen years ago today. I know she was not a virgin but still she had never been with a man. He took it something that was not his damn the son of a bitch. I hope he is burning in hell ." she said as she slammed yet another double shot of tequila stopping her rant for all of a minute. " I don't even know how she can look at me much less love me . First of all I am the child of a rapist, then I fuck up everything I go at, and then I become an drunk by the time I'm a teenager." She was in a complete rant and by now quiet drunk . She was in complete tears as Erica sent her oldest grand daughter who was in tears herself back to the party and to get Kendall, who was the only one who could calm Jackie down when she got like this. Erica also knew what neither of the girls did and that was that Maggie had taken Bianca home an hour ago after she had gotten very drunk and weepy. 


	4. JAckson visits

Jackson's visits from the other side

Yet, another one of Dramas of the Kane women had come and gone for the most part and uneasy sense of calm had settled over Erica's home. There was still quite a lot going on things that Jackie could over hear in the conversation she was watching. Then it happens, the thing that she later told me would sober her up for the rest of her life . As she eavesdropped on the conversation between her grandmother and I were having she said that she saw a figure pass before her eyes, the way it glided she didn't know if she was seeing things or if it was real.  
She said that from all the things she'd heard she knew this was what an encounter with a ghost was suppose to be like but she wasn't sure if she was seeing things or if it was real but, either way she promised herself then and there never to drink again. I saw it too but it took a few minutes for me to realize what was going on. Jackie later told me that she thought she recognized the man she was seeing WE both Knew what we were seeing when we saw something that surprised us. . We watched as the apparition glided toward grandmother ,a simple touch and we both saw something she never thought we would . We watch as grandmother totally relaxed as this entity placed his hand on her shoulder. It was almost as though she leaned into the touch. It was more than that though it was the look in her eyes when we made eye contact with her. She knew then that the being was the sprit of her long departed grandfather, Jackson Montgomery. His arms never left Grandmother's waist as he spoke first to Jackie then to me and finally to his mate for all time, the women who he loved in his earthly life, a love that hadn't ceased to exist in his death. Jackson watched both of us as he spoke to her at first whispering something that she still will not tell us . Then he glided over to where Jackie was standing Jackie, he said to her "I never would have believe it myself but, you are as much of a beauty as your grandmother and your mother were at your age. You remind me so much of them both not only your beauty but your fire. You also have a lot of your aunt Kendall in you but then you knew that one . All I can say is that is a Good because Kendall has a good heart, your grandmother's heart. Jackie, he spoke her name as she stood there stunned at tonight's occurrence , I really want you to know you are as screwed up as you might think."

He then reached over and took me by the hand , one arm still wrapped around Erica's waist. You remind me so much of Bianca at your age. I want you to know that I know who you really are and that I will always be with you in what ever you choose You need to tell people because there will be people who will be by your side always. He looked at her and told you have no need to fear your parents being disappointed in because they already suspect it. His final act in the Kane penthouse that evening was to tilt Erica's chin up and look in her face as he spoke to her. Jack held tight to Erica as he spoke to her." Erica, I love you as much now as I ever did and will always and I want you to know that both Mona And I will be here to listen to you and to help you through what is about to happen. Honey , you are going to have to the strong woman we know you are. He then turned to us and spoke you are all going to be affected to the core of who you are by this. I must go now he spoke as he vanished. J

Jackson himself was not sure of where he was going but when he saw the people inside the house, he knew just where he was. He was at the home of Kendall Lavery. He quietly watched them for a few minutes and he saw the three children sleeping peacefully content curled up around a sleeping Ryan Lavery. He saw Kendall gently trying to calm a crying Kane Stone. He watched for a few more minutes before he made himself know to Kendall. First , by speaking and then by an appearance. Kendall heard the voice and at first thought, she was losing her mind . Then she heard it again and looked down in to the eyes of her nephew " Kane my boy I must be hearing things" . She asked to no one in peculiar Jackson Montgomery why are you haunting me tonight of all nights". Jackson spoke to Kendall " I am not going to harm you. You are you going to be the strong woman that we all know that you are .Kendall, the past is about to take hold of the present . I need you to take heed because everything you know is going to be affected. Watch over all my grandchildren and your mother . Kendall, Bianca is going to need you again. I have to go now but know that I do love you my daughter."

With that he was gone, off to visit the homes of those who would never remember his visit the children who in his life he had not got to spend enough time with Reggie , Bianca, and Greenlee. Greenlee Dupree was softly snoring on her couch where she had fallen asleep while watching TV. Jack could not help but to laugh when he saw this. He had never thought about his daughter being a snores. There were serious things he wanted to tell her even though she would remember it only as a dream. Jackson touched his daughter on the arm and told her of all the things that were to come and that her sister's were going to need her. Next, he was off to Reggie's where he was too deliver the same message as he had to all the others. Only he also had to deliver the message to the young ADA that was going to be a case that was going to make or break his career. It was going to be a rape case and not to get in trouble. He watched the man that was about to change the lives of his family once again , as he left Pine valley. He also knew that he could do nothing he could do to this man.


	5. john Neil plans his attacks

JOHN NEIL PLANS HIS ATTACKS  
  
I Sat there watching these woman as they came and  
went for weeks I watched . I called their homes . I did  
every thing I could to play with there heads. Once I  
even broke into Kendall Lavery's house and rearranged her  
whole house. The things I did to Bianca Stone and her  
family ,even I wish I had not. The electronics costed a  
fortune but it was worth it to see the look on all  
there faces when they would see the images of Michael  
or her his voice in the house. The looks were  
priceless. I even have the pictures to prove it.  
Michael would be proud .  
  
Those things are only the beginning . I am  
planning to terrorize the to the point of driving them  
stark raving crazy and plan to cause them all the pain  
I can . I want them all to have the same kind of  
pain as Michael did. . I sit here and the more I  
think about the angrier I get about it all . One of  
these women killed my best friend , shot him in cold  
blood . WAS is momma Kane, was it the curly haired  
Kendall or was it the lesbitch Bianca who claimed  
Michael raped her. They all confessed even poor Reggie  
admitted to killing Michael but, since I can 't really  
mess with The ADA's head with out risking my skin I  
will leave him alone. OH but the fun I am going to  
have with all the others.  
  
It was that night that just three weeks after I  
first got to town that I began my publicly known  
crime spree. I needed money so I broke into a home  
only to find a woman home alone and could not resist  
what I did. Yeah, I had sex with her. That is what  
women are for right . I Know that the prison psycholist  
says I have a problem it woman and controlling them but  
that's a man's job right.  
Next , I mugged a young woman on the campus of PVU  
now that one I regret only because I read the next day  
I read that she was only 16 the same age as my  
daughter. I think that was problem, the only time I  
have ever regretted anything I have ever done. OH  
believe me there is more to come as I Plan my revenge  
on the Three bitches Kane  
One month to the night that Jackson made his visit to  
his family John Neil struck the Kane 


	6. He made his frist attack

. The first was to be Jackie Stone. The night was much like it had been the night so many years before. A storm had moved in and the rained poured down. Maggie had been out at PVH where she was now the head of obstrisics Bianca who had never gotten use to storms was asleep just down the hall when John Neil struck . John Neil struck as Jackie was walking home from her boyfriend's house. A home that stood not even 250 yards away from her front door. The distance was something she should know because of the number of time she has made the mad dash between the two houses, but there was something deffernat about tonight. It was stormy and for some reason storminess and the dark had always scared her but, there was more to it tonight She had had a strange feeling all night and could not get the conversation with Jack out of her head. Although she just passed it off as one of those things even though she knew something was wrong but was grappling with the idea . The closer to the house she got the more she could feel it. By the time she had reached the front door she was shakeing in fear. Jackie Stone placed her key into the front door lock and saw something out of the crooner of her eye. It was a tall shadowy figure one that she could make out was a male. She began to shake and just as she got the door open, he grabbed her gripping her in his vice like arms. The harder she fought the harder her clamped down on her and she fought for all she was worth. In a matter of seconds john Neil had completely over taken her as he half carried and half dragged her from the safety of her home and into the wooded break behind the house. Jackie fought for all she was wroth once again but, he held her down and ripped the shirt and bra she was wearing off her. Jackie was trying to scream but his had was over her mouth she could taste his blood as she bit into the meaty hand that covered her mouth. With his body holding hers down her proceeded to cut her pants off of her with a razor blade. It was at this moment that John Neil decided to let up on his hold on Jackie, who kicked him while he was unzipping his pants. "You little bitch you will regret that" he grunted: Jackie just laid there on the ground as he beat her not only with his fist but, he turned her now naked body over and beat her the belt he'd been wearing only seconds before. John Neil then takes the very revenge he had been planning since the trial of Kendall Hart for the death of his friend all those years ago. He Laughed as he zipped his pants of and walked away. "I always doubt that Michael was your father now I know he's not. I knew it all along the little dyke bitch got away with it now you are going to pay."  
Jackie Stone was left alone laying on the ground in the rain as the lighting popped and the thunder crashed around her. Across town Dr Maggie stone was on call at Pine Valley Hospital when she got an odd sensation but it was enough for her to know that something was wrong. This feeling was nothing new although she'd only felt it a few times in her life and they were all about very few people, Her sister, Frankie Stone, her wife, Bianca and for her Kids . Maggie had been feeling this all night and could not get it out of her head. Bianca lay in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep as an old and familiar nightmare was back, a nightmare she had not had in years.  
It had been a long night for Maggie who arrived home to see her front door unlocked but closed and though it strange but let it go thinking that Jackie had forgotten to close it when she came home from her date. She sighed as she locked the door and went up stairs and looked into the bedroom and at her sleeping wife. Maggie Stone still had not relaxed any and went to take a shower before going to sleep. Something was wrong and she couldn't get it out of head as she headed down the hallway for her usual late night look see on her kids she was still wondering what was so wrong that she couldn't get it out of her head. She open the first door and saw both of sons happily asleep next she went to her daughter's room opening the door she saw that her daughter had not yet returned home. She was now wondering where Jackie was Yes, she was a little wild but isn't every fifteen year old girl and Maggie knew that if she was going to be late that she would call. Never once had they had that kind of trouble out of her. An hour later Jackie was busted as she walked into the house while Maggie sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee in the pitch darkness. Maggie watched her daughter enter the house quieter than she had ever entered the house before. Maggie had been ready to pounce on her until she saw her Holding the half torn shirt in place. Jackie was just happy that it at least covered her to her thighs. Jackie saw Maggie's eyes cloud over the instant she had seen her and she knew that her mom knew what had happened. Maggie spoke and you could her the tears in her voice. " Honey, go and put some clothes on we need to get you to the hospital. Do not wash, or anything OK" she told her. Jackie walked over to Maggie and hugged her as the tears cascaded down both women's faces. As they hugged the blood that still dripped from her, blooded lip and her broken nose were smeared all over the shoulder of Maggie shirt. Come on lets go on and get this done. I am going to call your aunt Kendall to watch the boys and we are going to take you to the hospital. 


	7. Jackie 's POV

Jackie's POV I watched Maggie , my second mother , Hell that is all I can call her as she noticed me walk into the house . I knew that the instant she saw she would know what happened and true to herself she did. I did not want anyone to know and now I was sure that just about everyone would. I was scared and she knew that I could just sense it. She started to cry and asked me if I minded her giving me a hug. I was never afraid of Maggie so I let her pull me into one before I knew it I had her smeared with my blood . I know we just stood there in each other's embrace for a while just how long I do not know. The next thing I know was that she was sending me upstairs to put on some clothes. She was takeing me to the hospital, I had to be checked out. I knew that but, still I did not want to go. I remember pulling off the shirt I was wearing and putting it in my overnight bag. I knew they would need it for evidence just in case I had not gotten enough of his DNA when I starched him or when I bit him. I changed trying to be careful of my arm and everything then I laid down on the bed and just thought about everything. I can remember hearing my momma on the phone and when my mom was told. I can also remember hearing aunt Kendall coming in but for the life of me I do not remember when Shanna or Uncle Ryan coming in.  
  
All I do know is that at some point my mother my momma and my aunt Kendall all came into my room and sat down, my mom took me in her arms , My momma, Maggie hugged us both and aunt Kendall just sat in front of us with one hand on Mom's led and the other on mine. I don't know when but at some point Maggie had let us all go and Kendall had taken her Place . Little did I know at the time but she had gone to call Maria Grey, She wanted her to do the exam . Who better than the chief of staff I guess. I think there was more to it though to tell you the truth I think momma just wanted me to have someone that could be trusted and that I would feel comfortable with.. I went down stairs to get ready to leave and I see my uncle Ryan standing there looking like he could go through somebody and Shanna looking so much like him that at that very moment I could have sworn she was his child. She looked at me as I walked down the stairs. I could tell she wanted to hug me so I shook my head as she caught my eyes . It took her all of thirty seconds and we were in each other's arms. I can remember telling everyone to go home and that I'd be alright but, even I knew that I wasn't going to get out of the whole exam thing.. Uncle Ryan was being careful to let me see every move he made and then he spoke to me.. Come on you know that you have to go get this done. Mom was there and was telling me the same thing. Shanna , Maggie and Aunt Kendall all three were trying to calm me down because I was starting to panic. Shanna who was still in my arms whispered I will be right by your side the whole time.  
I knew if I went to the hospital the police would be called and then everyone in town would know. I also knew with these people I would never get out of going. I finally just gave in. Maria walked in and began to do the exam. I have to admit I excepted her to be cold and to be acting like this was nothing but, routine but, she wasn't . She talked to both Shanna( who refused to leave my side) and I . She was trying to help me through the whole exam but it still hurt , She set my arm and helped me clean up the best she could. When the police got there it was a diffent story . I had to tell them everything. I am glad that the officer was one I knew . It was Kathy Adams, the chief of detectives, like me Cathy was not what you would except . You see Cathy had grown up in a small town in North Carolina. She was only 25 and had been a cop since just before her 19th birthday, Cathy was just under 5'2 and was soft spoken but, she knew about my past especially since she was my sponsor at AA, She told me what to except after she'd taken my statement. Maria Grey came back with my meds about the time I was ready to leave and she walked me out still talking to me. Cathy had told me to except that police were going to be going over the yard and the woods at the back of the house with a fine tooth comb but, I was still caught off guard when I got home and saw both police and press everywhere. I knew about the police but, it still bothered me . The press was another thing I knew that being who I was I was going the be the target of press coverage but, I had no idea it was going to be like this. 


	8. Maggies pov

Maggie's POV I watched my daughter walk in the back door I was about ready to pounce on her for being late but, then I saw the way she was dressed or rather half dressed and I knew what had happened but still I didn't want to believe it. Binx would have to go through this again . It was going to be so hard on them both but, I knew what I had to do. Hell, how was I supposed to tell my wife this? It was going to break her heart. I was to the point where I did not know what to do or for that matter what to think. I knew who would be able to help me though. Kendall Lavery was the answer at least to for the moment ; I could call her she would know what to do. She always seemed too. By this time I had tears falling down my face and was trying to be as quiet as I could as I called my sister in law. I remember dialing the number like it was yesterday. Everything was in slow motion. I was afraid Bianca would wake up and I still had not figured out how to tell her yet. I waited while the phone rang and after a few rings Ryan picked up the phone and sleepily answer me with his usual Ryan , what is up. He must have heard the tears in my voice as I answered him because I could hear his voice tense up. I pulled myself together a little more but, at that point it was very much and asked him " Is Kendall there." He told me to hold on a minute and in less time that that I heard him wakening her up . "Maggie what in the world is wrong." She asked me almost crying herself. I guess it really is true what they have been telling me over the years. The whole Kane clan has been telling me that they can always use me to judge how bad things are. I could not hold it back and even though somehow I knew that Ryan was right there listening to everything thing I was saying I told Kendall about Jackie. I remember Kendall asking me what was wrong and I know that I told her Jackie had been raped but, how I just can't seem to remember and I know that it couldn't have been more than five minutes later that she was walking into my bedroom. I knew that for sure I had to face my worst fear; I had to tell Binx Once again Kendall stood right there with me. I woke my wife up by gently shakeing her . As she started to wake up, she sat up in our bed and looked at both Kendall and I standing there completely in tears. I knew that when she saw my face that she would know that something was wrong. Kendall and I both went to her and sat down beside her. I spoke to her as she watched us Baby I need to talk to you. I do not know how to tell you this, I knew I was stalling but, I was trying to find away that would somehow lessen the blow to Bianca . I finally just Bit the bullet. Sweetheart, Jackie was rapped tonight. I could she her look of confusion goes to hurt in the very second that I told her. I did not know what to except but, I did not except My wife's reaction. She got out of our bed without saying a word walked down the hall to our daughter's room. I thought she was going to handle it bad but, all she wanted was to be by our daughter's side 


	9. a serial rapist on the loose

A serial rapist on the loose  
It had been a tough week in all of our homes only the little ones were sleeping and believe it or not I kind of believe that they knew something was wrong. Jackie had been kept out of school all week and I had been felid the questions our friends had. My grandmother was being grandmother and was being her usual overprotective self. Jackie who could take being at home anymore decide that she was going back to school on Friday but the press got to her. I swear they must have been watching the house when we left for school. As we parked there were mikes thrust in our faces. Questions were being thrown at us. I threw a punch and hit a reporter that I thought I vaguely recognized. I was screaming for them to leave us alone as was Mrs. Arabelle Chandler, who was the guidance consoler for the high-risk students the creative writing teacher. Just my luck just as my right hook landed the principal walked out in an effort to break it up. Although he did not suspended me he told us both to stay home for the next few days and sent both of us to get our assignments. We were forced to call our parents at work and to tell them what happened but, to our luck both mom and Aunt binx were in a meeting and we got the boss, Grandmother who came in typical Erica Kane fashion. She come and got us both and took us back to her penthouse. We both had to sit through one of her tirades about violence but she also told us both just what she thought about the punch but, she understood why I did it. She was not made and sent me out to BJ's for takeout shush, Grandmother's secret she loves junk food almost as much as we do. As I walking in the door I saw Jackie lose it, I did not know at the time bur, she was having a flashback. Grandmother knew though she called to Jackie walking over to her she called out once again tears falling down both of there faces. I saw grandmother pull Jackie into one of her hugs. It was a hug I somehow was pulled into. I do not know how much time had passed or how we'd wound up sitting on the floor still holding onto each other but, that is how my mother and aunt Bianca found us 


	10. I get attacked

It was that night that night that John Neil struck again this time it was me . What can I say there was no way I could fight back or even say no because he drugged me before I could do anything. I knew what was happening from the moment he walked up on me . I also though I could run but, when I felt the needle go into my neck I knew it was over. I was coming out of a meeting with a admissions counselor from PVU at Berlin's, a small restaurant who specialty was southern cooking. He made mistakes when he was attacking me. He let me see his face and I knew who he was.. Since I had seen his face I was sure I was going to die that night and chance are I would have had it not been for Berlin's daughter Cathy coming in and scaring John Neil off. She too saw his face. Kathy called the police herself and stayed with me. I guess she knew that they were not going let her investigate a crime that she's walked up on. I let them take me to the hospital and not being able to get mom they called dad who was a very angry man. Little did he know that in just a few hours that he would have even more reason to be angry 


	11. sitting around

John Neil had to have left me right after he rapped me because my aunt greens testified in court just today that she had seen him in the parking lot of enchantment fifteen minutes after attacking me. She did not know it at the time but, he was waiting on my mother to leave . He really did a number on her after he forced her into a stairwell where knew there were no cameras( he had been doing a lot of spying on us) When my mother fought he broke her jaw and beat her black and blue stabbing her several times giving her the far worst of the beatings He had gagged her and tied her hands and feet together . I am Glad that my Uncle Reggie found her , not unusually he was going to see Grandmother and having been giving a key years ago this was the way he always entered. Mom was bleeding severly when they brought her in. and dad was crying when Chief of police Anna Devane walked in right behind her. It was just a few hours later after having takeing mom's statement that she came back and told the both of us that John Neil was the man that had committed all three rapes and that he was a convinced rapist and that by sheer luck they already had him in custody. Dad was swearing he would kill him so was grandmother and mother all calling him choice names and venting rage. Kathy Adams was sitting with both Jackie and I while Maggie went to see if she could get more information on Mom's condition One month later we were all sitting around talking about the legacy of the Kane women. We all three also Knew there would be no children born this time The circle had been broken but, we all had a feeling there was more and yes there was . The hearing was to start the next day and little did we know the things we would find out or the events that would happen . 


	12. too much

If we had we would never have let Grandma Myrtle any where near the courthouse or Erica either one because right before he confessed John Neil admitted to who he really was .. It must have been too much for the ever-vigilant Kane because then and there she had a heart attack . I guess she really could handle anymore.  
Grandma Myrtle was another story though. She was tried of pain and all things that were associated with the Kane legeacy of rape. After all she watched the woman she considered her daughter struggle with her demonsafter being raped, She watched her Grandaughter go through recovery from rape and now she was watching yet more people go through it. She pulled out the .38 that she had bought off tad Martin some years before and shot John Neil before having a heart attack and dieing on the floor of the Pine valley courthouse. Even though they new what killed john Neil they still had to do an autopsy. The young corner did a ballistics test and decided just of courotiy to test the bullet they still had in a file marked Michael Cambais and found the gun to be same one that had Killed Michael all those years ago 


End file.
